The JackO'Lantern
by Lexii-chan
Summary: This Halloween will be a holliday Lewis, Goob, and Franny will never forget. One-shot. Kinda funny. I don't know why I worte this... It's REALLY embaressing for me that you might read this.


Hey!! I got this idea when I was looking through my documents and I found this 'Legend of the Jack- O'-Lantern thing. Just want to say now I don't own Meet the Robinsons and the Jack- O'-lantern thing wasn't written by me.

--

**_The Legend of the Jack -O'-Lantern_**

_The true origin of the jack-o'-lantern is forever lost in the mists of time. All we have are stories and legends handed down over the years - undoubtedly embellished and exaggerated with each successive generation. The most colorful (and maybe true?) account of the first jack-o'-lantern is found in an old Irish folk tale._

_The central figure, Jack, of course, is a lazy but very shrewd character who uses a cross to trap the Devil. In one story, Jack tricks the Devil into climbing an apple tree. Once the Devil is in the tree, Jack quickly places crosses around the trunk (one version tells of Jack carving a cross into the bark) so the Devil couldn't get down._

_Another tale describes Jack being chased by villagers that he had stolen from. He encounters the Devil in his escape, who tells Jack it is time for him to die and go to Hell for his wicked ways. However, Jack stalls his death by tempting the Devil. He proposes that the Devil turn himself into a coin (as the Devil could turn himself into any form he wanted) with which Jack would pay for the stolen goods. Then, when the coin/Devil disappeared, the Christian villagers would fight over who had stolen it. The Devil agreed to the plan, turned himself into a silver coin and jumped into Jack's wallet, only to find himself next to a small cross Jack had hidden there. Jack closed the wallet and the cross stripped the Devil of his powers, thus trapping him._

_In both of these tales, Jack only lets the Devil go when he agrees to never take his soul. Time passed in Jack's life and he finally died. Since his life had been too sinful for him to go to Heaven and seeing as the Devil promised not to take his soul, he was also barred from Hell. Encountering the Devil once again, Jack lamented that he had nowhere to go and no light to guide him. The Devil mockingly tossed him an ember from the flames of Hell that would never burn out. Jack carved out a turnip, his favorite food, placed the ember inside and began endlessly wandering the Earth looking for a resting place. He became known as "Jack of the Lantern," or "Jack-o'-Lantern."_

"And that is my report on the legend of the Jack O'Lantern." Franny said after reading her report in front of the class. Before the teacher or any other kid could say anything the bell rang and the kids ran out like a wild stampede. Hey, what kid dosen't want to go and trick or treat? After all today is Halloween.So, Franny went to her seat, grabbed her bag with Frankie inside, handed her report to Mrs. O'Riley and was out the door. Franny went out side to see her one of her best friends waiting for her.

"Goob!" Franny called as she ran to him. Goob looked to see who called his name to see it was Franny. Goob was wearing the usual. And he had bags under his eyes.

"Lewis keep ya' up again?" Franny asked when she reached him. Goob nodded. Then heard her back pack crock.

"Do you have Frankie with you?" Goob asked. Franny nodded and took a jar with air holes on the top with Frankie inside.

"Do you have to ask?" Franny looked around and realised some thing , or rather , some one was missing. "Hey , where's Lewis?" Franny asked.

"He left like 10 minutes ago, something about some Halloween science project he's working on." After Goob explained Lewis's absence they started walking to the orphanage. When they got inside they said hi to Mildred and went to Goob's and Lewis's room. They opened the door slightly to not scare Lewis. Last, time they did there was an explosion no one got hurt, but if you were looking for the smell of smoke you would defiantly smell it.

"Come in!" Lewis's voice called out. They entered the room to see Lewis working over a pumpkin with two eyes carved in and had a smile on.

"What are you working on Einstein?" Franny asked putting her head on his shoulder to see what he was working on, without noticing his blush.

"It's an animated pumpkin that voice activated." Lewis replied. "I was just going to turn it on. You want to help?"

"Fine, Franny you grab the fire extinguisher and I'll grab my bat." Goob joked only reciveing a glare from his room mate and a giggle from Franny.

"Not funny Goob" Lewis warned.

"Still" Franny started. "I'm going to grap the fire extinguisher, but I think that Lewis should have the bat since if something happens he can smash his own invintion." Franny grabbed the fire extinguisher and handed the bat to Lewis. She turned to Goob. "Goob, stay near the door so if somthing happens you can go tell Mildred" Franny instructed. Goob nodded and stood near the door.

"On the count of three." Lewis said. "Three" Franny raised the fire extinguisher. "Two" Goob grabbed the door knob. "One" Lewis turned his invention on. It lit up, but then the smile on it's face turned creepy as it started to laugh. They were getting creeped out.

"Is it 'supposed to do that?" Goob asked slowly.

"No" Lewis squeaked.

"Hahahahahaha, finnally I've found my resting place." The pumkin laughed.

"J-J-Jack?" Franny stuterd.

"Ah, so you know my name dear child." The pumkin smiled at Franny, which sent a shudder up her spine. The pumkin started to stumbled around. Franny had enough, she was so creeped out she aimed the extinguisher in her hands at the pumkin and sqeezed it.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The pumkin yelled before it went out. Jack was no more. Franny looked at Goob then at Lewis. It was silent until Franny asked.

"Every one okay?" Goob and Lewis nodded still freaked out at what just happend. "Good. Lewis what was the pumkin supposd to do, anyway?"

"It was supposd to tell the story of how the Jack-O'-Lantern was created." Lewis said finnally looking away from the pumkin and turned to look in Franny's brown orbs.

"Well, you've got it half way done." Franny replied staring down at the pumkin now covered in foam.

"What do you mean Franny?" Lewis asked.

"He was acting like Jack from the legend." Franny said putting the extinguisher down, grabbing her bag, taking out the report then putting her bag on her shoulders.

"Well, I'm going home to put my coustom on" Franny told them after handing them her report. "So, don't forget, I'm coming here to meet you here for Halloween." Franny added walking out the door.

"Well" Goob started. "I will never forget this." Then turned his gaze to Lewis who was looking the report that Franny just gave him.

"Same here." Lewis replied.

* * *

Wierd? I know. Just felt like writting it. It's also related to the 'Meet the Robinsons, My way!' just to let you know.

The person who wrote this very wierd story -Alexa


End file.
